Chained For Him
by Unfairest
Summary: This Isn't a very detailed story, I just wrote It because I want to make this story a doujinshi when I get better at drawing. I didn't want to forget this story so I wrote It here     Please enjoys Sasuke's pleasure and suffering ;3
1. Unscrupulous

Screams of agony comes from a little room at the end of the hall filled with nothing but darkness. The screams alter the Anbu but all they feel Is satisfaction. Being underground and alone far away from the world, just him and the darkness, his own closest friend. The young Uchiha cries In pain, waiting for his light to come.

''Tell me Uchiha, how did you kill her?''

''I...will not answer this question to you...bring the Hokage.''

''You filthy dog!''

A severe punch doesn't hurt any more, I've been getting beat up ever since I got here, two days ago to be exact, and I can't stand It any more.

''That's enough! I never gave you any permission to beat Sasuke up, only I can.''

''H-Hokage sama! S-sorry! I will never do It again I swear!''

''You're right. You wont, I don't want ANYBODY near him besides Kakashi and Tenzou, now get out.''

''U-understood!''

Leaving the dark room to never return to It again. What an unlucky man, leaving the light all for myself. As the door closes It's just me and him now.

''Are you alright? I didn't know these assholes were ganging up on you.''

''Tch, I don't care.''

''Same old Sasuke. But I didn't here come for that.''

''I'm sure you didn't come here to comfort me either.''

''I know you didn't kill her, It pains me because I loved her. To know that she's dead, hurts me very much.''

''Well If you love her too much, go join her.''

''Sasuke, I'm serious. Why wont you tell the truth? who was the one to kill her?''

''Me.''

''Enough, tell me or I'll have to use violence like those assholes did.''

''Hit me with your best shot then.''

''Do you think this is a game? It Isn't Sasuke, It Isn't!''

''Does It look like I'm playing, Hokage sama?''

Getting beat up by him feels good, I love It when he hurts me, when he touches me. His eyes full of anger yet also filled with a gentle care, his eyes glaring at me with nothing but a loyal look. I get very excited when he looks at me with any kind of emotion reflected In his God blessed eyes.

''I'm coming by again tomorrow, think about It Sasuke. I don't want to hurt you anymore.''

''I deserve It.''

''No you don't, everyone deserves chances In life.''

''I guess my chances are over huh?''

''What Is making you lie? who? Is It someone you love?''

''The one that I love Is...far away from me.''

''Did she do It?''

''She? Heh, wrong It's a he.''

''Well, why go so far for him?''

''He's not far, he's right here next to me.''

''What are you-''

''Myself, that Is who killed her.''

''Why you-''

A rough hand stops him from touching me, how I hate It when I know It's over for the day. But then again tomorrow Is a new day.

''That's enough Hokage sama. I would like to talk to Sasuke now, If you allow It.''

''Good luck with him, Kakashi.''

The only light In this room has left me In darkness, not even the sun's rays can compare to his shine. Nothing but sadness Is what I feel when I know he's probably very far from me now. All I can hear Is a lone wolf who can't shine, but gives me hopes for tomorrow.

''Hey Sasuke.''

''...''

''Not talking to me now?''

''What do you want?''

''I know you didn't kill her. I would like It If you told us.''

''I killed her.''

''Cut the shit now, don't play with me.''

''So what If I didn't kill her?''

''Do you love him so much?''

''I-''

''Enough to want to die by him? to lie to him?''

''I'm not lying to him!''

''How so?''

''I didn't kill her, you're right. But I did kill her.''

''You've gone mad.''

''I haven't. But without him I certainly would.''

I've said everything I've been hiding from the light, they bursted out of me to this lone wolf. It's so strange how I just told him the truth while I wept In darkness. Indeed this wolf Is lonely, but he Is trustworthy.

''Alright Sasuke, I understand. You have my word.''

''I know I do.''

''It's nice to finally have you back In Konoha, Sasuke.''

''Who's there?''

''Relax Sasuke, this Is Tenzou, he also took care of him when I couldn't. I believe you two have met before but never exchanged greetings, well In a proper way.''

''I'm supposed to be called Yamato-''

''Will he-''

''No he won't.''

''Kakashi, you just never listen to me.''

''If you say so.''

''Sasuke too?''

''Tenzou, get to the point.''

''Right. Sasuke, I can't believe you are going this far. For the same person who's hurting you, the same-''

''He did the same for me, for six years. Why can't I?''

''Do you think this amuses him?''

''Yes, I do. In some way of revenge.''

''HE ISN'T LIKE THAT!''

''Calm down Tenzou.''

''Why do you wan't to cause him more pain? And stop calling me Tenzou.''

''I am not causing him any pain.''

''Yes you are! I, well, we see him cry everytime he leaves this place!''

''Tears are only actions, not emotions. The human body can make Illussions Itself too you know.''

''So tell me this. Why do you want to keep lying to him?''

''I am now lying to him, I'm telling the truth. I want to be with him even If It Is like this.''

''Like this? In this closed room filled with nothing but darkness?''

''The doors keeps me In this darkness, but the light always comes to me.''

''So you're doing this to please yourself?''

''Kakashi, get him out. Get him away from me!''

''I think Sasuke has had enough for today, come on Tenzou.''

''I see what kind of person you are now.''

The wolf and the strange man leave. What does he know? He can't understand my feelings of course. But I shall fall asleep to get deeper In this darkness and get closer to the morning light.


	2. Benevolence

I Imagine It Is morning, and yet I haven't received my light to Illuminate this obscure room. I am bored and not at all entertained. No one has come to beat me up yet, at first I tought It was a morning routine. But since of yesterday, no one has bothered me at all. It's peaceful I admit, but boring. I'm hungry too to top It all off.

''Hey, when do I get to eat?''

''...''

''Don't try to pretend like you're not there, I'm starving.''

''I can't help you. I am not allowed to enter the room.''

''Well starve me to death, you monster.''

''I am not a monster, you are.''

''Yes I am, and I'm a very hungry monster, hehe.''

''...''

Well this sucks, no food. I feel like my eyes are closed, that Is how dark this room Is. I know they are not because I feel them open. And It's getting quite uncomfortable being chained up against the wall. Before, I could only come down when I got beat up or when It was time to eat. This Is pure torture Indeed, but somehow I find It quite fun and challenging.

''I shall give you food...If you won't tell anybody.''

''Deal.''

The doors opened, theres light, but not my light. This light Is just an Imitation, an artificial from the real thing. The Anbu turns the lights on, but somehow It also feels artificial. Like I said yesterday, not even the sun's rays can compare to my light. As I am being released from the chains on the wall, I fall to the floor. It hurts, but hey It Is the break I wanted from the wall. No one here dares to give me food In my mouth because they are scared of the Hokage, my hands are manacled on my back. And even If I tried eating with my feet I wouldn't, all I can do Is eat like a dog.

''Thank you.''

''N-no problem.''

''Did you bring a beverage?''

''Just water.''

''That's perfect.''

''You know, you're pretty nice for a killer.''

''Don't let my courtesy fool you.''

''O-of course. I have to leave now, please finish up.''

''I'm done.''

''Here's the water, It's In the bowl.''

As I drank It, I noticed something strange about him. He's attracted by me, but why? I don't care anyway. The artificial lights dissapear from this room, leaving me In complete darkness again.

''Hokage sama!''

''How are you doing today, Ino?''

''Kinda good, sorry to trouble you but-''

''It's about Sasuke and Sakura Isn't It?''

''Well, yes.''

''Alright, I'm all ears.''

''I heard Sasuke killed her, but I don't believe It.''

''Me neighter.''

''Then why Is he-''

''Still In there? well he Is also charged for many things. But he's mainly In there until he tells the truth.''

''He keeps saying that he killed her?''

''I'm afraid so.''

''Well, If he's saying that, there must be someone who's making him do It.''

''That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out.''

''I wish you could read his mind.''

''Me too.''

''...''

''...''

''WAIT! Ino, you can read his mind can't you!''

''No, I haven't mastered that yet. Although, my father can.''

''What about a different Yamanaka?''

''Well, you sent them all to long term missions. My father returns four days from now.''

''Damn It. I guess I'll wait.''

''Are you going to go see him now?''

''Yeah.''

''Maybe you can trick him. With kindness you can achieve anything.''

''I tried kindness.''

''You didn't, I know how you are Hokage sama.''

''I guess I'll try harder then.''

''That's what I like to hear. Good luck Hokage sama!''

''Thanks, take care Ino.''

I feel like my light Is coming, as dawn leaves the light Is closing In on me. I haven't eaten since morning. I usually skip dinner but I am very hungry now. I guess I didn't have enough.

''Welcome Hokage sama.''

''He hasn't eaten since morning right?''

''Y-yes.''

''You sound unsure.''

''No, I-I am sure.''

''Okay.''

His voice alone has me so excited that If I were a dog, I would be wagging my tail for my master to finally come home after a long wait. The doors open and the light blinds me, I love It. He's here.

''Sasuke, I brought you food.''

''I'm not hungry.''

A growl from my stomach betrays my composure. I try to act calm near him, but It Is always hard to try to act different when the one I love Is right Infront of me, watching every movement. As If he knew the real me and he would notice the difference. 

''Your stomach says otherwise.''

''I'm starving.''

''I know, I'll let you loose from these chains. I'll feed you alright?''

''Feed me? can't you just put the food on the floor?''

''How are you going to eat? That would be really cruel you know?''

''I guess.''

He's touching my hands, he's breathing on me. The light has finally come. Although I feel that this light Is nicer and warmer today.

''Why are you feeding me?''

''Because I care.''

''You always beat me up, how Is that caring?''

''A true mother hits their young ones, to put dicipline on them, because they care.''

''You're not my mother.''

''But I care, now open your mouth.''

''What Is that?''

''It's ramen.''

''Same old Naruto.''

''Hey, I made It Ok?''

''Ah, so It's a Hokage exclusive?''

''Why yes It Is.''

''Haha.''

''Don't laugh and eat up before It gets cold.''

''Alright, alright.''

I feel like today Is the best day.

''Here's some orange juice.''

''No grape juice?''

''I'll bring you that tomorrow. I only have orange juice In my house.''

''Eww.''

''I have water too.''

''How am I going to drink?''

''You're such a kid.''

He pulled my head back and made me drink the juice.

I couldn't breathe, I forgot how to breathe. Do you need to breathe when you drink? I don't know but his action just now made me so breathless that I drank the sour juice without flinching. I don't like orange juice, but I would drink orange juice every day If It were like this.

''Haha, the face you just made. It's like a kid's face when they take medicine. Let me close the door so we can talk In private.''

''Well the juice Is sour.''

''I love sour.''

''I like grape juice.''

''Tell me, how was your day?''

''Dark...''

''True, how would you like some light?''

''(I already have light) Sure.''

''There we go, woah!''

''What?''

''Your face Is hairy.''

''And you look so mature.''

''Are you serious or are you using sarcasm?''

''I'm serious. You look attractive too.''

''Gee, thanks Sasuke! I don't know but hearing that from you makes me so proud.''

''How so?''

''Well you're attractive too, the girls In Konoha still love you.''

''They are wasting their time.''

''So you really love him don't you?''

''Yeah.''

''What's he like?''

''My life.''

''Really?''

''My light too.''

''He sounds very...loved.''

''Indeed he Is, he's never alone.''

''You admire him?''

''Yes, with all my heart.''

''Will I be able to meet him?''

''You can't.''

''Why?''

''He's far away from us.''

''Did he die?''

''Something like that.''

''That's why you're here. Because he died already and you have no purpose to life?''

''My purpose Is here, In Konoha.''

''You sound patriotic. I admire you Sasuke.''

''Tell me Naruto, did you go out with Sakura?''

''What a question, yes at some point I did. It lasted like two days though.''

''HAHA!''

''Glad you find It funny.''

''Did you kiss her?''

''No, but Kiba was glad I didn't put my lips on that ''whore''.''

''He calls her that?''

''He doesn't now, but back then, he couldn't stand her.''

''Oh...''

''She said she loved me, but In reality I knew she didn't. I stopped loving her as much as I did before. That's why i broke up with her, I came to love her like a sister, and I still do.''

''Well now you can find someone who you'll really love.''

''I guess. I'll be leaving then, I got someone waiting at home.''

''Are you married?''

''N-no! why would you-''

''Oh nothing, sorry.''

''It's a little cat, I saw him on my way home yesterday. He looked sad and lonely so I took him In. He reminded me of you, I named him Sasuke.''

''Very...cute?''

''Yeah. Good night Sasuke.''

''Aren't you going to chain me back against the wall?''

''That would make It very uncomfortable to sleep, wouldn't It?''

''Y-yeah.''

''Then again the floor Isn't comfortable either. I'll bring a bed for you tomorrow, later.''

''...''

Damn It, I would've prefered to have him chain me against the wall. I would've had him close to me one more time for today. A caring light leaves the room leaving me yet again In this darkness. I love him so much I am capable of following him right now, but I'm so afraid to lose him that I stay put, like a dog. Tomorrow, light shall come again.

''Find someone who I would really love huh? I think It's too late, Sasuke.''

I left the dark and solitary room, I left the Prince of Darkness In that room alone, like I always do. But today his laughter made me happy. Perhaps Ino Is right, with kindness you can achieve anything. I think I've achieved a little of his trust tonight at least. Tomorrow the Prince shall laugh more.


	3. Relish

As a Hokage, I have to wake up at least an hour earlier than any villager In Konoha. I always stroll down the village, to enjoy the sunrise and give the 'good morning' to my villagers. It's though to get up really early, I'm not the kind to wake up early, but It Is my duty as the Hokage.

''Good morning Hokage sama!''

''Good morning Kouta, heading to school today?''

''Yes, but I'd rather be trained by you Hokage sama, school's boring I should skip It.''

''No! Kouta, the first step to being a ninja Is knowledge. And the best place for that Is school, even I went to school.''

''Really? wow! I guess I'll go to school and never skip!''

''Yes, now that will make you a great ninja In the future!''

''Bye Hokage sama, I don't want to be late for school!''

''Take care, and don't skip!''

''Hello Hokage sama!''

''Good morning, how's the store going?''

''It's going great! Thanks for helping me In It Hokage sama.''

''No problem.''

And this Is my early morning routine. I always end up In the best place of all, I end up at this beautiful scenery. It's just me and the sun. I love It more at night, because I enjoy the moon accompanied by the million of stars.

I wonder If Sasuke misses the rising sun and the accompanied moon.

''Here's your food for today.''

''Is the Hokage coming today?''

''Why do you care?''

''Just wondering.''

''Are you Interested In him?''

''Yes I am, do you have a problem?''

I felt a hard kick on my ribs, not once, not twice, but he kicked me so many times I stopped feeling pain. Why does everyone hurt me? I don't mind It, but I don't like It either. I only like It when the light hurts me, It feels so good. But people like this guy, makes me feel nothing.

''You Interested In Hokage sama? Hah! your chances are zero to none, the Hokage will never be Interested In you, much less a guy.''

''How do you know?''

''Today you're not drinking water, I'm stepping out now.''

''I don't care.''

I'd rather starve and have Naruto feed me.

''Sorry to Interupt you Naruto, I mean Hokage.''

''You can address me as Naruto, Kakashi.''

''You deserve the title that you worked so hard for.''

''It's fine, what Is It Kakashi?''

''The elders denied your request.''

''Which one?''

''The one were you wanted to move Sasuke to a better place and have at least a bed for him.''

''I fucking hate those coldass elders.''

''You're not the only Hokage who's said that.''

''Did dad say It too?''

''Yes, but he had more composure. I'm talking more about Tsunade.''

''How did they even get to live after pissing her off?''

''I don't know.''

''Hey, Kakashi.''

''Yes?''

''Did they say anything about having bed sheets and a pillow?''

''No, I don't think they did at least.''

''Good.''

''You've become smarter too.''

''It's not funny Kakashi.''

''Hehe.''

''I'm going to see him now, are you coming?''

''I can't, I have business to attend to.''

''See you around then.''

''Sure.''

Three more days before Inoichi comes back to the village. I can't wait for him to come, I'll find out the truth about Sasuke. About his lover, and If he's lying to me or not. But first he wanted I think grape juice, he didn't mind ramen did he? Agh, what ever I'll bring him some onigiri and Ice cream for dessert. I'll also bring the bed sheets and pillow, today he shall be the happiest Prince alive.

''Hello Hokage sama.''

''Hey Tenzou!''

''How are you?''

''Good I need your help, I need to shop some things quick, so I can't be held back by the villagers.''

''Alright, I'll try my best to hold them back. But wouldn't It just be easier If you transformed yourself?''

''True, fine I'll transform to Kakashi sensei then.''

''O-okay.''

It Is almost dark, I'm wondering If Naruto will even come today. This saddens me because If I weren't to see him today I would certainly lose myself. This darkness bothers me believe It or not, I love the sunrise of every morning. I am scared of the darkness Itself, It makes me feel lonely.

''Hey Sasuke I'm here! Open the doors.''

''Took you long, Naruto.''

''Sorry, I had some things to do. Hey Tenzou put those things over there, oh wait let me turn on the lights.''

''You brought him, Naruto?''

''Well yeah, Tenzou Is my captain.''

''Oh Hokage sama, I was your captain.''

''You still are.''

''So, what Is It that you brought with you?''

''Things for you ofcourse!''

''Like what?''

''I brought bed sheets, to make a bed and to cover you for the cold night. I also brought a pillow. I brought food and a set of things to cut your hair and hairy face.''

''You didn't have to...''

''I brought grape juice too! today you shall eat like the Prince you are!''

''N-Naruto...''

''What?''

''Never mind.''

''Hokage sama, do you want me to stay here?''

''No, you can go home for today. Thanks.''

''No problem. Uh take care Sasuke.''

''I don't have to, since they do It for me.''

''Right.''

''Ok, so before we start, lets get some food Inside you. I brought onigiri, Ice cream and grape juice ofcourse.''

''Ice cream?''

''I thought maybe you wanted something sweet today.''

''I guess It's fine.''

The same as yesterday, he's feeding me. I like It when he cares for me, It makes me feel so warm Inside.

''Was that good?''

''The onigiri tasted good this time, where did you get It?''

''I made It, Kakashi thought me a long time ago.''

''Cool.''

''Yeah, see I eat other things besides ramen.''

''Now for the Ice cream before It melts.''

''Aren't you going to be late for your house today?''

''Today, well tonight, I'll be sleeping here.''

''W-why?''

''Uh, because I can?''

''You can't stay here.''

''I'm sure I can.''

''Whatever, suit yourself.''

''I got grape flavored Ice cream, eat up.''

As I suck and lick the Ice cream I feel strange, I feel like he's liking my every movement. No, I don't think he likes It, he's just being nice towards me. I finished but he's not moving, I wonder If he's discusted.

''Okay Sasuke, now I'll start off by cutting your facial hair.''

''...''

''Are you okay?''

''Y-yeah.''

He's touching my face, I like It. The razor makes me want to flinch because It feels cold, but I do not move at all because I'm afraid that my action will stop him from touching me.

''There, I brought a mirror too. Look.''

''Good job, I look new.''

''Now for your hair, It grew a bit. Do you want the duck butt cut?''

''Very funny.''

''I had to!''

''Heh.''

I feel like Sasuke Is ten times happier today, Is It because I'm staying for the night? or because I'm being nice to him? Either way kindness Is closing him on me.

''Let me make the bed, then we can drink the juice together.''

''Why are you going so far for me?''

''You're my friend Sasuke.''

''Why aren't you beating me up?''

''Because I realized that violence Isn't the solution but kindness Is.''

''Thank you.''

''Any time! Woah hey, why are you crying?''

''I'm happy. The first time I'm this happy since six years.''

''Since you left.''

''Yes, and I regret It everyday.''

''Well the bed Is ready. I'll give you the juice and It will be my duty to make you very happy everyday then.''

''You don't have to.''

''I want to, here's the juice.''

Again I am breathless, but today the juice Is sweet. Savouring It with my mouth to the very last drop, savouring his touch to the very last moment. Everyday I keep loving this man, the light to my darkness.

''I'll drink mine now, let me release you from the chained wall and lay you on the bed okay?''

''I thank you for everthing.''

''Don't thank me, you're still here. I can't get you out of here unless you tell the truth.''

''I am.''

''Bullshit! you know what? just go to sleep.''

''...Good night.''

''Good night.''

Tonight Is a great night, he's right next to me, In the same room as me. I thank him for being alive and near me. The light shall be here before the morning comes.

''Sweet dreams.''

Tonight I almost lost him, I almost hurt him. I'm going to have to practice to keep my composure like my dad did. The Prince shall rest In peace tonight.


	4. Hemorrhage

When I woke up, I saw a cloak over me and no sight of my light. It really upsets me because I went to sleep thinking I will see him again sooner in the morning. When I looked at the cloak I saw that it was his cloak, the Hokage's cloak. It smells nice and warm, as if the light were right next to me at this very moment.

''Good morning Hokage sama.''

''Kakashi, Tenzou. Exactly the guys I was going to look for.''

''Hm? What is it Hokage sama?''

''A lot, let's go to my office.''

''So the Hokage stayed over last night? Just what are you to the Hokage?''

''I don't know, a very important person?''

''Really? Give me his cloak, you're contaminating its image.''

''I also came on it—''

A kick knocks me back against the wall that I'm chained to. I tried to catch a breath but he kept beating me up. Just what does he care about my business with Naruto?

''Are… you jealous?''

''Of the Hokage putting his dick in your ass?''

''W-what it wasn't—''

''Don't fuck with me, I'm not stupid!''

Countless blows on my body makes me go all numb, I like pain but not from him, I love jealousy but not from him. I detest this pest that feeds me every day and tries to keep me alive. I hate him so much I could just kill him if I had the strength to right now.

''Is that your plan, Hokage sama?''

''Yes, but I can't detail you too much. I got my reasons sensei.''

''Tenzou, could you leave us alone for a second?—Huh Tenzou? Where did he go? ''

''What is it that you want to talk about sensei?''

''Stop It Teiji, Sasuke has a visitor.''

''Turn off the light so that he doesn't see Sasuke in this condition. And Sasuke one word about this and you will die.''

''Sounds...Interesting.''

''This isn't over yet.''

''Captain Tenzou? What brings you here?''

''Business.''

''W-why are you here?''

''I need to talk to you about the Hokage.''

''-coughs- I-I didn't do anything with—''

''I know, are you okay? You don't sound good, want me to turn on the light?''

''N-no please, It's just a cold. Don't turn on the light.''

''Oh okay…''

''What is it that you want to talk about?''

''The Hokage has something very interesting in store for you, I can't reveal that many information.''

''Then what's the point of telling me something you can't tell?''

''I'm just saying this so you can be on your guard. Naruto isn't going to play nice after he comes.''

''What? Who's coming?''

''I have to go Sasuke, please take care and keep your composure.''

What is Naruto planning against me? Is he trying to life threaten me? Either way he can't make me talk, everything he wants to know is sealed in my head and only I know of it.

Night is here, I want to visit Sasuke but I can't today. Forgive me my Prince, not for my absence from today but from what I'll do to you in two days.

He isn't coming today, it saddens me. It breaks my heart, It makes me want to cry all night under the moon that can't be seen from here.

''Huh? What happened to this asshole? Hey wake up!''

''Dude he has collapsed.''

''What should we do?''

''Tell the Hokage.''

''No!''

''Why?''

''If he sees him like this…What will he think?''

''Well I am telling him and if you're scared then go before he comes''

''A-alright.''

''Hokage sama! Sasuke's In the hospital!''

''What? How? I told the Anbu surveying him to feed him!''

''They, well…I don't know what happened. We called Tsunade and he's been taken to the emergency room.''

''Okay, thanks for telling me. Kakashi I leave the paper work to you.''

''Nani?''

''PLEASE.''

''-Sigh- Alright Hokage sama.''

''Help him out Tenzou.''

''W-what?''

''You two are complaining in this type of situation?''

''S-sorry Hokage sama.''

Soft floor? I opened my eyes and found myself in a white colored room, It isn't the black colored one where I was beaten up a couple of… how long has it been since I was knocked out cold? Maybe I am going mad.

''Sasuke!''

''Hokage sama you can't—''

''Move.''

''N-Naruto?''

''W-what happened?''

''Heh, cuts and bruises. No big deal.''

''Who did this to you?''

''Goes by the name Teiji, I thought you told him to do this to me. (I could never lie to him, even if it means that I'll have to die afterwards)''

''Why would I ever do that?''

''Beats me.''

''Shikamaru come here.''

''What is it Hokage sama?''

''Find Teiji and bring him to me, go!''

''But I'm not in the search team—''

''Find him this instance I don't care how but he better show his face to me tomorrow!''

''R-roger. (Man what a drag)''

''Sasuke, you will never suffer like that again. I promise.''

''I'm sure that's a promise you can't keep.''

''What do you mean?''

''Nothing.''

''I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…''

I went to sleep by just hearing his voice over and over again apologizing. Somehow it made me feel at ease and it felt like a lullaby sending me into a sweet, long and safe slumber. Will I wake up here again tomorrow or is this all an illusion and I'll wake up finding myself still bleeding in that dark room?

I can't see you like this my Prince. I will say sorry as many times as you want me to, but I know you will only feel disgusted for making you go through all of this. Once this is all over what will you do to? Kill me? Damn me to hell? They are all acceptable if it's coming from you. Just… just don't hate me.


	5. Nice Canines

''Hey, wake up Uchiha.''

''…hn?''

''We have to get you back to the room… I'm sorry.''

''W-why do you have brown hair Naruto?''

''N-Naruto? Don't compare me to him you idiot! It's me Kiba!''

''Oh, sorry I'm a bit sleepy…''

''It is fine. Look the elders want you dead.''

''Why?''

''It's because you weren't supposed to have medical attention at all.''

''Wow. What a bunch of assholes.''

''Yeah, they are like Danzou.''

''I noticed. Where's Naruto?''

''He's… dealing with someone.''

''Teiji?''

''Yes, come on we have to get you out of here before one of the elders come.''  
>''As if I could walk.''<p>

''Is it that bad? Fine I'll carry you, we have to hurry. Hokage sama ordered me to get you out fast.''

''So now you call him Hokage sama?''

''Shut up.''

''Oww, don't pull me like that.''

''Let's go.''

''Woof woof!''

''A-Akamaru? He's huge!''

''Really? He's the same as he was, right buddy?''

''Woof!''

''So you didn't notice how he is now almost as big as—never mind.''

''As big as what?''

''Never mind—Gah Akamaru stop licking me!''

''Haha, okay, okay stop Akamaru. He's sick right now, remember?''

''-Whimpers and lowers head along with his tail-''

''It's fine Akamaru, If I come out of that jail alive you can lick me all you want.''

''-Wags tail and barks happily-''

''Don't you dare do anything nasty with Akamaru.''

''Agh Kiba you're such a pervert!''

''Am not! I just don't you doing things to Akamaru!''

''Haha! As if I would ever do such things with a dog.''

''He's not a dog he's my partner!''

''You're right, you're the dog!''

''Why you—''

''Owww!''

''Serves you right!''

''Tch, you are cruel.''

''Yeah, yeah. Stop whining kiddo.''

''Then stop barking at an Uchiha.''

''Uzumaki's are better!''

''You're right…''

I knew I wasn't going to wake up finding him, he is the Hokage after all and he always wakes up earlier than any villager. He told me himself.

''You know, Naruto stayed all night watching over you, but you see, once they told him that Shikamaru found Teiji this morning he said the last 'I'm sorry' for like God knows how many times he was saying it and left.''

''He was saying 'I'm sorry' all night?''

''Yes, the nurses told me and I heard him when he called me in to take you out of here immediately.''

''Oh— Ah!''

''W-what?''

''My whole body hurts…''

''Don't talk like that, you'll arouse someone.''

''You want me?''

''What the hell man? Never.''

''Haha— owww.''

''Then stop laughing you stupid ass.''

Naruto At The Hokage Office

''(When I see that bastard Teiji—)''

''I know what you're thinking Hokage sama, your face reveals it.''

''What am I thinking Kakashi sensei?''

''When you see that bastard Teiji?''

''You got me, I can't forgive him.''

''He's a villager, think wisely.''

''What should I do?''

''Give him another chance?''

''Never!''

''Come on Naruto, the elders will go against whatever you will do to Teiji because Sasuke is a criminal.''

''So you're suggesting for this to happen again when it can be prevented right now?''

''Yes, just for now. I'll keep an eye on him, so will Tenzou.''

''Hokage sama, I've brought him.''

''Shikamaru, bring that bastard in here.''

''I-I didn't mean it Hokage sama I—''

A hard punch coming from the Hokage makes Teiji flinch and scream in pain, Naruto wasn't thinking about his strength and lost it. But by the time he was about to hit him again he stopped.

''Last chance, you're going to guard Sasuke but you will not come near him ever again!''

''H-hokage sama… you're giving him a second chance?''

''Everyone deserves one Shikamaru, the elders are telling me to give him this chance and so is my sensei for the good of Konoha. But you know what? My heart is regretting this decision, I hope my heart is wrong because if you do hurt Sasuke again I will personally kill you.''

''Naruto.''

''I don't play games with criminals Kakashi sensei, why should I with villagers that mean harm to other villagers? Even if Sasuke is a criminal, he is still a villager and I have to protect him too because I am the Hokage. Now return to your position before I change my mind about this decision.''

''I'm—''

''Go!''

Teiji runs out, scared of the Hokage, of his idol, his hero. He never even thought about how the Hokage would react. How could he if he doesn't know Naruto as well as we do? Teiji is filled with anger and sadness, he wants revenge but if he gets it his death will be assured.

''You're dismissed Shikamaru, take the day off.''

''But—''

''Leave, please. Go watch the clouds go by or something.''

''Alright, alright. You don't need to be an ass about it. I'll leave.''

''Get out before I take it out on you Shikamaru.''

''Man what a drag -poofs-''

''Hokage sama that was a bit—''

''I know, but so what? I am so angry right now I can just… please Kakashi, don't make me regret every word I said.''

''I'm not, I know how you feel therefore I am proud.''

''You're proud of me wanting to kill him? I've never wanted to kill anyone before, but this time I felt like, I don't know.''

''I'm proud because you still vow to protect your friend above the elders' orders.''

''You're right Kakashi. The elders don't give a fuck about any criminals, much less the villagers, they just want a 'good image' of Konoha.''

''Never thought of them being that way…''

''I've talked to them more than twice and every talk we had they looked at me with eyes filled with hate and disgust. It was as if they were ashamed of me becoming the Hokage.''

''…''

''Anyways, you are dismissed Kakashi. I got paperwork to finish.''

''You're not going to visit him?''

''Right now I am capable of destroying anyone, even him because of his teasing vocabulary. I want to calm down before I see him, I know how he is and sometimes he pisses me off on purpose.''

''You don't want to hurt him?''

''Of course not! I know I've been hurting him ever since he got back, but I don't know what to do. I've thought of leaving this village with him but what will that accomplish?''

''It would look as if Sasuke kidnapped the Hokage and Konoha will want him dead. Not Konoha alone but the other villages that adore you, Hokage sama.''

''That is exactly what I thought; I can't just take him out of there. The elders will bitch about it and they would probably take me out as Hokage and put someone else in charge and that person in charge will allow Sasuke's death as a punishment that the elders themselves requested.''

''So instead you play 'the dog receiving orders from its master' tactic, I'm impressed Naruto Uzumaki.''

''Yes, but you see, it's all part of my plan. You'll see soon.''

''Even I can't figure out what your plan is. I will support you all the way, Hokage sama.''

''Thank you sensei, I will never forget the great father you've been to me.''

''Your own father would be proud.''

''I know, sometimes I wonder if he's watching all of this.''

''He is, I'm sure of it.''

''Yeah, I hope so.''

''You've changed Naruto, you're short tempered now and you think wisely.''

''Is that bad? I've been keeping my composure for six years and I feel like the feelings that I held in all this time exploded after Sakura's death and Sasuke's punishment in that cold and dark place.''

''I know and I understand you Naruto.''

''Sorry If I disappoint you now Kakashi.''

''You don't, you never did, and you never will.''

''…''

''I will leave you alone now, I have to meet up with someone.''

''You too, I heard you and Yamato are getting it on?''

''N-not like that!''

''It's fine Kakashi, I support you.''

''N-Naruto it isn't like that!''

''Don't lie to me, you're dismissed now.''

''-Poofs-''

''Silly sensei, I got spies on you. Just to make sure you are safe and happy of course.''

I'm once again back into this miserable place, filled with nothing but darkness. I am chained to the wall again; It's funny because I feel like the wall is now my friend and it has been waiting for me to come.

''Sasuke, are you alright?''

''Never felt better.''

''Oh, sorry I didn't mean—''

''It's fine, I'm destined to be here.''

''No you're not! I know you're a good guy. Hokage sama will take you out of here soon, I know it!''

''Woof, woof!''

''Thanks, Kiba and Akamaru. But you know, I've lost hope already.''

''Then gain it back.''

''Strange words…''

''But how true they are.''

''Perhaps they are.''

''Hang on to it then.''

''I'll try.''

''I have hopes on you becoming a great ninja along with us. Don't you dare fail me.''

''I'll try not to fail you.''

''Good, I wish I could stay and chat a little longer but I gotta go. Mission, you know how it goes.''

''Good luck.''

''You too.''

''In what?''

''Hope.''

''Ah, alright.''

''Let's go Akamaru.''

''Woof! –Akamaru goes near Sasuke and rubs his head against him wagging his tail, he leaves at the same time as Kiba but a low and sad whimper leaves his throat-''

On my way to my mission I thought to myself, 'Why didn't Sasuke attack me?' 'He could've escaped easily' sure he was in weak conditions but his chakra level is way higher than mine. He could've taken me down easily and I hate admitting this, which is why I believe he isn't bad. He has a good soul because I can sense it. Akamaru didn't attack him but if he knew that Sasuke meant wrong, he would've attacked him any time. Since my buddy didn't then that means he's good and never meant wrong to me or anyone that he knew, including Naruto sama. Besides, animals can tell when someone means harm to either them or others.

''Alright, I'm done with the paperwork. I'm bringing Sasuke some ramen and water.''

Is he going to come today? I hope so, because I can't bear the thought that he will not be here today or any day.

''I hope Sasuke is feeling better.''

Is he thinking of me right now? I wonder.

''Sasuke, I'm sorry for everything.''

Naruto, I'm sorry if I'm hurting you right now.

''Sorry for not being by your side.''

Sorry for not being able to help you right now.

''Hey, Teiji open the god damn door.''

''R-roger.''

''Tch, you found him I see.''

''Yeah and I gave him a second chance.''

''He's more important now?''

''No, he just deserved one.''

''I see.''

''Hey, I got ramen and water.''

''Feed me, I'm starving.''

''I know, the elders don't want us to feed you. So I have to arrange someone who will.''

''Why can't it be you?''

''I might not be here tomorrow.''

''Please be here.''

''W-why?''

''Please.''

''Alright if that's what you desire.''

''The ramen smells good.''

''I made it too.''

''Smells better than Ichiraku.''

''Nah, don't exaggerate.''

''I never do.''

''Say ahh Sasuke.''

''Ahh.''

One more day, I will know the truth about Sasuke and his beloved.

He can't be here tomorrow? I can't stand it even if it is just one day.


End file.
